Valió la pena
by Ladylunay
Summary: Steve ha destruido la confianza, amistad y todo lo que Tony tenía con él. Sabe que no podrá perdonarlo despues de lo que ha pasado, pero el rubio debe intentarlo, si hay una oportunidad. Un teléfono, solo una llamada. Estaré ahi si me necesitas - POST Capitan América Civil War.
**Disclaimer** — Nada me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

 **Advertencias** — Spoilers de Capitán América Civil War.

 **.**

 **Valió la pena**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No sabía cuántas veces había abierto la tapa de ese móvil, había perdido la cuenta ya, en realidad. Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios antes de fruncirlos y cerrar la tapa del anticuado modelo de teléfono de golpe. Alzó los ojos al cielo perdiendo su mirada clara y azul en el despejado cielo de Wakanda con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón encogido. Una sonrisa resignada y triste se formó en su rostro.

No podía dejar de preguntarse si había valido la pena, pues en el fondo de su corazón sentía que no había sido así, sabía que se había equivocado y al parecer había cruzado la línea que rompía la confianza del que había puesto en él toda su amistad y la había estirado hasta romperla. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿enviarle una carta? ¿cómo no iba a estar enfadado, si ni siquiera tenía el valor de disculparse a la cara, de decirle que se había equivocado?

No podía culparle, sabía que su egoísmo y su propio miedo habían sido quienes le habían llevado a ocultar esa verdad. No podía dejar de pensar que de haber hablado en su momento, las cosas ahora podrían ser diferentes; él mismo no estaría ahí escondido del mundo, su mejor amigo no estaría congelado en una cámara criogénica esperando por una solución, y en cuanto a… _él…_ bueno, tal vez no le estuviera odiando en ese instante.

Bajó de nuevo los ojos hacia el pequeño teléfono en sus manos, tensando la mandíbula antes de tener la fuerza y resolución para alzar la tapa y abrir la carpeta de contactos, donde apenas había tres o cuatro números reflejados, los de aquellos en los que en verdad podía confiar ciegamente. Y _el suyo_. Asintiendo antes de poder arrepentirse, el rubio pulsó el botón verde con el corazón acelerado y se acercó el aparato al oído, conteniendo la respiración.

Nada.

El tono de llamada sonó entonces, una vez, y otra, y otra.

« _Vamos… coge el teléfono… venga Tony…_ »

El tono siguió sonando unas cuantas veces más, pero no parecía que fueran a aceptar la llamada, estaba perdiendo la esperanza.

« _…por favor Tony… cógelo…_ »

Cuando finalmente el tono se apagó y oyó el ruido de la llamada siendo aceptada. El rubio abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, realmente no esperando que el moreno fuera a responder. Nada. Silencio. Sea quien fuera que había levantado la tapa del teléfono no pronunciaba palabra. Steve se sonrió, casi imaginando la cara de Tony al otro lado del teléfono; probablemente estaba sentado en la mesa de su taller, rodeado de piezas y proyectos que sólo estaba llevando a cabo para distraer su mente, con el ceño fruncido y el deseo de descuartizar el móvil entre sus dedos ardiendo dentro de él. Cosa que no hacía porque seguramente la curiosidad que sentía por saber que quería, era mayor que su molestia.

Si, casi podía poner la mano en el fuego porque así era, antes de centrar de nuevo sus pensamientos y darse cuenta que llevaba unos instantes en silencio.

—Tony… —comenzó, sin saber cómo continuar.

Mas no hubo respuesta al otro lado, apenas podía oír una ligera respiración.

—No cuelgues, por favor —se apresuró a añadir el rubio, y de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta—. Sé que debes odiarme en este momento, pero no quiero que lo hagas sin saber que… me equivoqué.

El silencio permaneció, y Steve sabía que Tony probablemente estaría sufriendo al otro lado, suspiró, sabiendo que estaba tentando bastante a la suerte con que no le hubiera colgado nada más escuchar su voz al otro lado. Solo podía esperar que al menos lo escuchara, ya no que lo entendiera.

—No valió la pena —dijo finalmente, obteniendo un nuevo silencio.

Suspiró esta vez audiblemente, sabiendo que no podía esperar más, tal vez como un primer contacto o acercamiento, había sido suficientemente tentar a la suerte por el momento, ya que el moreno parecía no estar dispuesto a hablar con él.

—Quería que supieras que mantengo mis palabras —dijo finalmente, sin muchas esperanzas—, estaré ahí si me necesitas… a una llamada.

 _ **Semanas después**_

La gente caminaba ajetreada y ocupada en sus teléfonos y sus tablets, como siempre en esa ciudad, pensó el rubio. Nueva York no había cambiado tanto como pudiera parecer en esos setenta años. Observar el paso distraído de la gente lo relajaba, le hacía ver que esa gente, pasaran los años que pasaran no eran sino personas corrientes e inocentes que merecía la pena salvar. Que hacían que su dolor valiera la pena y su causa fuese justa. El cielo estaba nublado y caían ligeras gotas sobre su gorra. Realmente, llevar gafas de sol en un día lluvioso no era la idea más inteligente, por mucho que le ayudaran a esconder su rostro. No se sobresaltó cuando sintió la otra presencia sentarse a su lado, de espaldas a él, en el banco de atrás.

—Por un momento pensé que no vendrías —dijo sin volverse, sabiendo que el otro le oiría.

Escuchó un chasquido antes de notar como el brazo del otro se posaba sobre el banco, seguramente se estaba acomodando, las piernas cruzadas y la espalda relajada.

—¿Y perderme tus intentos de camuflarte? —dijo finalmente, sin girarse tampoco—, ¿cómo podría?

—Tony… —comenzó a replicar el rubio, pero fue interrumpido.

—No he venido para escuchar más disculpas, Rogers —dijo, girando la cabeza ligeramente.

Steve suspiró, tensando la mandíbula y encogiéndose apoyó el rostro entre las manos y los brazos sobre las rodillas, clavando la mirada en la acera, cada vez mas llena de gotas de agua.

—¿Barnes? —inquirió el moreno, con un tono de voz que al rubio le pareció tenso.

Finalmente el Capitán América se giró, encontrando el puño de Tony cerrado y tenso, aunque su mirada estuviera perdida en la carretera llena de coches. Llevaba igualmente unas gafas de sol tintadas de azul pálido, y una chaqueta de cuero corriente, esa debía ser su manera de no llamar la atención, pensó.

—No está aquí —respondió sinceramente el rubio—. Estoy solo.

Ante esa afirmación el moreno giró ligeramente la cabeza, Steve supuso que sorprendido.

—¿Y Barton? ¿Natasha, Wanda…? —inquirió—, ¿los otros?

Steve se enderezó, relajándose también y mirando al frente.

—A salvo —respondió sencillamente.

Ante eso fue el turno de Tony de apoyarse sobre sus codos, en silencio al principio, tanto así que fue el rubio quien de nuevo tuvo que romper el silencio.

—¿A qué has venido, entonces? —inquirió, sin saber que esperar.

—Sabes la respuesta —dijo seriamente el moreno.

Steve soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo sin saberlo, sacándose una losa de encima, aliviado. Realmente si, conocía lo suficientemente bien a Tony Stark como para poder decir que conocía la respuesta. Y se alegraba de que así fuera.

—Esto nos deja en un párrafo en blanco —dijo Steve esperanzado, a lo que el otro asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Tal vez así era, y ese sencillo y tímido asentimiento no fuera sino un nuevo comienzo entre ambos, uno que esta vez, Steve no estaba dispuesto a romper o a dejar que se estropease. Si podía volver a construir ese lazo, pelearía por mantenerlo con cada aliento que hubiera en él.

—Me alegro de verte, Tony —dijo, y sólo había sinceridad en sus palabras, casi podía notar la relajación en su voz y en toda su persona.

—Yo también.

Steve se giró entonces, una esperanza asomándose en una pequeña sonrisa.

Si, definitivamente, se equivocó al pensar que el dolor había sido en vano. Si que había valido la pena.

Buck estaba a salvo, sus amigos libres, y ya no podrían controlarlos. Lo peor ya había pasado, sólo quedaba encauzar las cosas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, debía soltar esto, lo necesitaba. TENÍA en mayúsculas. Por favor cuanto angst ha habído en la trama, casi me saca el corazón y me lo apuñala cien veces durante la película, en serio, me ha roto los feelings a todos los niveles.**

 **Quería y necesitaba una reconciliación entre mis pequeños, porque el final de Civil War a parte de ser un cliffhanger, es descorazonador. De acuerdo, Steve le da el móvil a Tony, pero yo quiero saber que pasa luego! XDD asi que he tenido que hacer esta escena que a mi me parece lo más lógico y en consonancia con lo que yo creo que pasaría después de ese final mata sentimientos.**

 **Y es que de verdad, que peliculón se ha marcado Marvel, mi favorita sin lugar a dudas, en serio, vedla insensatos!**


End file.
